Timmy's Fairy Toy
by Love Missile
Summary: Now that Timmy is 16 years old, he can only think about girls, and specially about his most beloved Trixie. Unfortunately for him, he has no girl available, so instead, he finds a replacement in his godfather Cosmo... WARNING: SLASH  Timmy x Cosmo
1. Chapter 1

**"Since Timmy turned into a teenager, he's thinking about sex the whole day. Too bad for him, that he can't get any girls so, when he looks closely at Cosmo, certain dirty ideas start to pop up in his head..."**

**This is M rated (I wasn't sure if T would have be enough, but just to be safe…) and it's SLASH (Timmy x Cosmo). Other things to keep in mind are: somehow non consensual sex, and an abusive Timmy.**

**That being said, read and enjoy (here's the first chapter).**

**Note: Since this show isn't M rated, I suppose I own neither the show nor its characters, and that's for the best.**

**TIMMY'S FAIRY TOY**

That afternoon Cosmo was fluttering through the house of the Turners, bored. Timmy's parents had gone on a trip or something (Cosmo never paid much attention to what was spoken in the family) and Wanda spend the whole day in Fairy World with Poof, doing typical mother-and–son things.

So he and Timmy were the only inhabitants of the house at that time. However, since Timmy had become a teenager, it wasn't the same.  
>He spent the whole day in his room, listening to music, chatting online, playing video games, or on the phone. That, of course, when he wasn't with his friends, doing only God knows what mischiefs around the neighborhood. He barely payed attention to his fairy godparents, in fact, their presence used to bother rather than cheer him up in most cases.<p>

Cosmo sighed. How he missed the crazy adventures of old times! He needed fun, constant action, absurd situations ... This present state of affairs was killing him.  
>He felt very depressed, and although he knew that Timmy would get angry if he bursted into his room without warning, he decided to "poof" in there anyway, because if he didn't speak with somebody right now, he would explode.<p>

Of course, Timmy was annoyed, and how! Cosmo could see his godson quickly closing a website filled with naked women, at the time he entered the room.

- Cosmo, I've said you a thousand times that you must knock before coming in! - He shouted, turning in his chair angrily. The little fairyman stayed floating in the middle of the room, embarrassed, and turned his big green eyes.

-I ... I ... I'm sorry, Timmy. But you shouldn't look at those websites. You're only 16 years old.

- Bah! What do you know about it! -growled a sullen Timmy while he lay face down in bed- Why shouldn't I look at them? Since Trixie doesn't want to date me, I can look at other women, at least in the Internet.

Cosmo shook his head, worried. Timmy hadn't cope well with the process of becoming a teenager. He was still a weakly boy with a pink t-shirt, in love with a girl who had never payed attention to him, and never would. Because of that he was embittered. The worst thing was that, after an entire childhood with a couple of fairy godparents that granted him every one of his wishes, he had become very fussy and zappy, and couldn't stand the fact that anything in this world wasn't as he wanted, which was what happened with Trixie.  
>Cosmo was sometimes tempted to think that his godson had become a bad person, but always tried to shake that thought from his head as soon as possible. No, Timmy couldn't be blamed. His parents, who had never payed attention to him and leaved him every now and again alone with a sadistic baby-sitter, were the ones responsible for that behavior.<p>

Cosmo went floating to the bed, where the sulky Timmy was liying, and touched his shoulder gently and affectionately.

- Come on, don't get like that! Let's play something, okay?-Timmy looked at his godfather: a pair of eyes that beamed with kindness, and a smile from ear to ear. He was always so accommodating, so nice, so ... FOOL.

- Don't be such a dumbass, Cosmo! I'm too grown up to play your silly games.

Cosmo's smile faded instantly upon hearing this, he bit his lower lip, and Timmy thought for a moment that he would burst into crying. He hurried up to comfort him:

- Come on, Cosmo, forget it, okay? Why don't you sit here next to me so we can talk, eh?

- All right! -Said Cosmo, feeling happy again at once. His beloved godson wanted to talk to him, that is, he didn't judged him so stupid after all, he even appreciated his company!

He sat beside him on the bed and looked at him with adoration:

- What do you want to talk about, Timmy?

-Well ... there's one thing I lose sleep over ... I keep thinking about it, but I can't talk to anyone, because it's so embarrassing.

- What is it? – asked Cosmo, without even remotely knowing which way the wind was blowing.  
>-It's sex. - Cosmo regretted asking at once, and felt his blood rushing to his cheeks. – I want to do it with someone, but I can't find a girl! All my friends have girlfriends, and some of them have even done it already. Meanwhile, I feel like a stupid kid. And worst of all is that Trixie is dating the captain of the football team, a big guy with blond hair that bullies me. – complained Timmy.<p>

Cosmo took his hand gently.

-But Timmy, why do you worry about that now? You're still young. You can think about S-E-X when you get married and want to have children, right?

Timmy rolled his eyes, but didn't bother to reply to his godfather. In any case, he wouldn't understand ...  
>He turned to face him: he was still smiling with naivety, and Timmy noticed how soft was the touch of his hand, and the heat that his small body gave. Timmy had grown over the years, but Cosmo had still the same fairy-size of always, and now he realized how fragile he was.<br>Inadvertently, Timmy's eyes went down to rest on his godfather's crotch, and almost out of instinct, he imagined Cosmo in some dirty situations. Hormones were playing again with him!  
>However, fairies must also have sex, don't they?, and Timmy's curiosity was piqued.<p>

-Hey, Cosmo ... what about you? Do you and Wanda ... you know, have sex? – asked he suddenly, with some malice. Cosmo gave a start and instantly withdrew his hand from Timmy's.

- M ... Me... and ... and ... Wanda! – Stammered he, redder than a tomato.

- Yes, you and Wanda! Do you do it or not? - Timmy became impatient.

-W ... Well ... yes ... She ... She often kisses and hugs me ... ...

- But that's not sex! ¿Don't you do anything else!

Cosmo tried to loosen his tie, feeling very worked up.

-Um ... Well ... well ... There are times when we're in bed, and she undresses me and ... and ...

- And what, and what! ¿Does she suck your dick, tell me Cosmo, does she suck you! - Timmy bounced on the bed, excited and amused. What could be funnier and kinkier than imagine his fairy godparents doing dirty things in bed? Just a little more and he would burst out laughing.

- What! No, Timmy how could you think that? The mouth is just to talk and eat, and sometimes to hold nails, but nothing else! - exclaimed Cosmo, outraged. - She just takes my thingie and ... and puts it inside her other thingie.

That was enough to trigger the explosion. Timmy threw himself on the bed, rolling around with laughter, pounding so hard on the mattress that the light body of Cosmo bounced at each shake.  
>He didn't understand. Why was he laughing so much? He was the one who asked on the first place. Cosmo simply shrank back in embarrassment and looked down, until Timmy's laughter attack subsided. The boy approached him then, wiping tears of laughter off his face, and stood a while staring at him.<p>

Cosmo was sitting on the edge of the bed, his back turned to him, so he could see his small shoulder blades and his spine vertebrae revealing through the white shirt, going up and down in the midst of heavy breathing.  
>His godfather's green hair looked so soft ...<br>Without realization, he was caressing it.

- Oh!- sighed Cosmo, purring like a cat, as the fingers went through his hair. Obviously, he hadn't grasped the erotic innuendo of that action ... not yet.

- Come on, Cosmo, don't get angry! I found funny what you said, nothing more. – whispered Timmy. He had an uncontrollable desire to touch his godfather. Don't know why, that feeling had suddenly awakened in him. Perhaps because he seemed cute to him, or helpless, or pitiful, or simply because Trixie wasn't available and right now the only one that was there was Cosmo.

Trying to cheer him up, and following the impulse of establishing physical contact with him, Timmy tickled him on the ribs. Cosmo fidgeted, unable to suppress a giggle.

- Hey, stop it, you know I hate being tickled! - And he retaliated by jumping on Timmy and tickling him all over. Those childish games were his weakness, and Timmy knew it. They rolled over the bed, laughing and playfully fighting with each other. Timmy let him win, so that Cosmo ended lying on him, still engaged in his silly games, happy and completely oblivious to what was brewing.  
>Timmy had his godfather's face a few inches away, and from there he could smell the fragrance of that green hair. He felt something warm pressed against his knee; it was Cosmo's crotch, but he hadn't even notice.<br>With a hidden intention, Timmy moved the leg a little, so that his knee rubbed Cosmo's private parts. Cosmo just smiled innocently.

"Is it possible that he wants this as well and is only pretending? Maybe my godfather is just a dirty old man after all " -thought Timmy.

-Listen, Cosmo ... could you do me a favor? – he said, throwing a seductive stare at him that the fairy surely didn't understand.

- What, Timmy?

- Why don't you take off your clothes? I want to see you. Come on ... -he whispered in his ear, in a lewd tone.

Cosmo withdrew in horror. With his green eyes popping out of his head, he looked into Timmy's blue eyes, and noticed that they sparkled with lust, and seemed to be already undressing him.

- T ... Timmy ... I can't do that! I'm an adult and you ... you're just a boy and ... and my godson ... and I'm married ... It's against the rules!

- Are you sure?

The truth is that Cosmo couldn't remember if there was anything written about it in Da Rules or not. He waved his wand and made the rules book appear, then started looking frantically through all the pages, hoping to find a clause explicitly prohibiting something like that.  
>But despite all his efforts, he found nothing. Probably, those who wrote the rules hadn't a dirty enough mind to think that such a situation could happen.<br>He closed the book frightened, with the eyes wide open.

- Well? - Asked Timmy with malice – Should I understand that there's no rule about it?

Cosmo shook his head shyly, while a cold sweat began to drip from his forehead.

- Great! Then I want you to take off your clothes, now! It's my wish and you have to fulfill it.

Cosmo had no choice but to please him.  
>Submissive, he began to take off his tie and unbutton his shirt. He felt Timmy's hungry and at the same time curious eyes staring at his body.<br>He got naked from the waist up. Timmy looked at that small chest, white and soft, and felt a mixture of tenderness and compassion. The nipples, like two little pink eyes, had hardened in contact with the cold air, and seemed to look at him provocatively.  
>Timmy stroked one of them, and Cosmo shuddered.<p>

- Timmy, don't ... don't do th ... that! It's wrong, it's ...! - But Timmy had already put the nipple in his mouth and was stimulating it with the tongue, while his hand caressed the other one.

Cosmo let out a moan of pleasure, and his mind was left completely blank. He had never been very thoughtful, of course, but his focus was even smaller if they aroused him like that. He was just an instinctive type.  
>Before he could even realize, he was lying face up on the bed, sighing, and with an increasingly obvious erection pressing in his pants.<p>

-Well, it seems your nipples are very sensitive, huh? - Timmy smiled, pinching one of them.

-Y ... Yes ... They became so sensitive after giving birth to Poof -confessed Cosmo, blushing.

- Ugh! Please Cosmo, don't ever remember me about the issue. It was grotesque!  
>Cosmo felt sad. Why did Timmy think that? What was so grotesque about birth? Having a baby is supposed to be always a beautiful and moving experience, right?<p>

Timmy's fingers poking around the fly of his pants took him out of these meditations.

- Timmy, what are you doing?

- What do you think? I'm going to give you what Wanda hasn't given you ever. – he said pulling down his pants to his ankles, and exposing Cosmo's private parts. - Oh! Isn't it lovely?Your hair down there is also green. – he laughed, stroking his pubic hair.

- Timmy stop that, please, don't be mean! – sobbed Cosmo, dying of shame. - I'm married, think about Wanda, think how much she would suffer if she knew!

But Timmy, ignoring his pleas, continued with his own business. He had seen blowjobs many times in porn movies, and they seemed funny. That it was him receiving, or him giving it, what was the difference? The only thing that mattered was having fun.

Cosmo stopped protesting when he felt a wet tongue sliding over his glans. He closed the eyes, clenching at the sheets, and his back arched as shaken by some electric current.  
>He wanted to cry, to die, to disappear in a "poof" and hide in the innermost corner of the fairy world, but his body didn't obey him. He felt too much pleasure, and it was also a new kind of pleasure.<br>So instead of trying to escape or struggle, which was what he should have done, Cosmo began to caress Timmy's hair and move the hips, asking him to go on among moans.  
>Timmy's tongue started to descend slowly: over his penis, his testicles, and lower, lower… down to his little hole.<br>And just at that moment, he felt a cold and invasive finger inserting itself there, where nobody, no one had touched him ever, NEVER, not even himself. He was being penetrated, HE; he had something, SOMEONE inside, moving there and doing as he pleased.  
>Never before had he felt so submissive, so dominated, so humiliated ... and so good.<p>

- Do you like this, Cosmo? – asked Timmy. But Cosmo was no longer able to respond. Timmy's tongue stroking his penis up and down, and at the same time that foreign presence reaching the deepest recesses of his body, touching something that was in there and produced waves of pleasure at every touch, all this was too much for him.  
>When Timmy inserted a second finger, Cosmo lost control. Unable to contain his body any longer, he gave himself over to the most intense orgasm he had experienced throughout his long life as a fairy.<br>His wings vibrated wildly, trying to move in vain since they were crushed against the mattress, and he came among jerks and shrieks of pleasure.

It took him several seconds to regain consciousness and realize what had happened.  
>Timmy was looking at him, angry and stained with semen.<p>

- Damn, Cosmo, how little endurance you have! Couldn't you wait just a little longer? What about me, eh? You are so selfish!

-I ... I ... I'm sorry Timmy. But I had never done something like this. I wasn't prepared ...

- Clean up this mess, on the double! - Cosmo waved his wand, and all the stains disappeared immediately- And now get out of here, I want to rest for a while! - growled Timmy, lying down in bed and turning his back to him. Cosmo obeyed, dressed quickly and went to Fairy World.

He was absent-minded. Flying to and from aimlessly, without seeing or hearing anything, without greeting the familiar fairies who passed by, no sense of time.

What had he done, what had he done? Everything had been so fast ...

Maybe it was just a dream ...

But no, it wasn't a dream. He still felt that tingling in his groin.

He was a bad godfather, the worst godfather ever. How could he agree to do something so perverse, so sick! ...

But Timmy had asked him, it was his desire, and the rules didn't say anything ...

Excuses! He should have refused anyway, he was supposedly the responsible adult, not a teenager crazed by hormones! Also, he had enjoyed letting Timmy do those horrible things to him!. He had enjoyed it more than with his wife!

A tear leaked from Cosmo's eye. "I'm a pervert, a pervert who sleeps with minors. I'm not worthy to return home with Wanda. How can I look at her now, after what happened?"

But despite everything, Cosmo went home with his wife and son.  
>Wanda and Poof had returned from shopping and were unpacking the purchased things. Cosmo greeted them with a hollow smile upon entering the room.<p>

- Honey, you're at last here, we've missed you the whole day! - said Wanda cheerfully, and getting close to him with a fluttering, kissed him welcome- Did Timmy and you have a nice day, what have you done ? - Cosmo felt a chill seizing his entrails at the question, it was as if Wanda knew, no matter how absurd sounded this. However, he kept his composure, and without letting go of the false smile, replied:

- Oh, we haven't done anything special, above all, we haven't done anything wrong! - Wanda raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Cosmo, you idiot, why don't you just tell her directly, huh?" he scolded himself. - We've been playing all afternoon, yeah, that is.

-Well, you must have been playing rough. Look how's your hair! - Wanda admonished him in a motherly way, combing the curly bangs. -By the way, I brought you something ... - Wanda took a tie from one of the bags -What do you think? It's black, like the other one, but ... Oh, my God, Cosmo! Where is your old tie?

Cosmo looked down. His shirt collar was open and his tie was nowhere to be seen. His heart quickened when he realized that it had been left on Timmy's bed. What if Wanda saw it? Bah, she wouldn't think something so bad, she wasn't so twisted!

-It must have fallen down while I was playing with Timmy- he apologized. Wanda shrugged:

-You guys are savages- she sighed- By the way, I also bought something for me ... But I'll better show you that tonight, in the bedroom ... - and she winked mischievously.  
>For once, Cosmo caught the hint. His mind was full of dirty thoughts, how couldn't he catch it? His innocence was gone down the drain.<p>

He decided that he needed a shower, and fast. Soap may help him feel less abject.  
>He got into the bathtub and filled it to the brim with foam. He didn't want to see his naked body as he washed, he was too embarrassed.<br>Suddenly, a flashback of what had happened in the afternoon made him relive it all again; he felt again Timmy's tongue on his penis, he felt again the invasive finger, touching him in that point ... and he got aroused again.

"More soap, I need more soap!"

Wanda showed him the surprise when he was already in bed, after putting Poof to sleep. She entered the bedroom wearing a set of red lingerie, with a sexy stance.

-Well, what do you think?

-It's very nice. - and Cosmo smiled foolishly.

-Only nice, nothing more? - Wanda got closer to him in the bed, and placed herself over him, invitingly. Cosmo swallowed, it was clear that Wanda would want to do things with him that night, just today! Why just today! Cosmo wasn't able to make love with his wife a few hours after cheating on her, with his godson, to top it all! But nevertheless he made the effort.

He made the effort, but he clearly wasn't focused, and soon both of them lay next to each other, separated: he apologized a thousand times, and she comforted him and assured that nothing was wrong, that "this" happens to all men .

Cosmo finished the day hugging Wanda and trying to sleep, thinking about how would he face Timmy tomorrow.

**I'll update soon, although I'd like to hear some opinions first. This is my first fanfic EVER, so please be nice.**


	2. Chapter 2

But the next day was a completely normal day. Timmy greeted his fairy godparents in the morning as if nothing had happened.  
>Not even a surreptitious glance at Cosmo. Nothing.<p>

"Maybe I've dreamed it all?" -wondered Cosmo, peering at Timmy for something, anything, to confirm it.

It was Sunday and Timmy's parents were still out, so he wished to be on the beach, to spend the day surfing and showing off in front of the girls.  
>The girls didn't pay much attention to him in general, although a couple of them stopped to talk with him, what Timmy considered a great triumph.<br>Cosmo and Wanda had taken their human form and sunbathed, lying on the sand, but without taking their eyes off Timmy.

Seeing his godchild in a swimsuit, Cosmo realized how much he had grown up.  
>He was skinny, true, but quite tall, and was beginning to develop some muscle.<br>Cosmo shuddered when he felt a tingling between his legs as he looked at Timmy.

"Not here, please! Anywhere but in front of all this people, and only with a swimsuit! "-said to himself, scolding his member.

He looked away from the body of Timmy and just then his gaze rested on a muscular and oiled guy in tiny swimming trunks, who passed by- "Oh shit, you have to be kidding!"  
>Wanda's voice asking him to put cream in her back distracted him, avoiding the embarrassment.<p>

When the sun began to hide, the three returned home. Cosmo had got completely burned during the time he had spent as a human, but he could fix it with a touch of magic.  
>Soon after, Wanda went to Fairy World to pick up Poof, who had spent the day with his grandfather, take him home and give him dinner.<br>Cosmo was going to leave after her as well, when he noticed Timmy's hand gripping him firmly by the arm.

-Come to my room tonight when Wanda falls asleep, okay? – he snapped.

Cosmo opened his eyes immeasurably; he had got used already to the idea that the whole affair was over and soon-to-forget.

-Bu…But Timmy ...I thought that what we did yesterday was enough ... -he stammered, blushing at the memory.

-Do you think that was enough! It must have been enough for you, of course! –growled Timmy putting his hands on the hips, -I want you to come tonight, and without complaints.  
>If you don't do so, I'll tell Wanda everything.<p>

-No, not that, anything but that! -said Cosmo, alarmed- Okay, I'll go, I'll go. Don't worry.-and he disappeared in a "poof".

That night, the nerves didn't let Cosmo eat anything. His stomach had completely closed, and just the smell of dinner made him want to vomit.  
>Wanda was very surprised by his lack of appetite and his evasive look, he, who was always cheerful and willing to gobble until he bursted.<br>She touched his forehead searching for signs of fever, but Cosmo reassured her with the excuse that so many hours under the sun had left him a little sick, and nothing else.

The half an hour in bed, waiting for Wanda to fall sound asleep, seemed eternal for him.  
>When he was sure that his wife's breathing had become slow and rhythmic, and that she didn't answer his questions, he got up quietly and went back to Timmy's bedroom.<br>He was lying on the bed reading a comic book, already a little impatient because of the wait.

- Ah, you've finally arrived! – he said upon seeing the fairyman- Start undressing and getting into the bed while I go fetch a few things.

Timmy left the room and Cosmo obeyed, happy to take off his clothes without anyone watching. When Timmy came back, the fairy was already tucked under the sheets, covering himself with modesty.

"Pff! As if I hadn't already seen everything of him ... "- thought Timmy, and left a small bottle on the bedside table.

Cosmo sneaked a fearful look at the bottle, then asked:  
>- What are we going to do, Timmy? The same as last time?<p>

- Ha, you wish! Tonight we'll take the big step. I'll do to you what you do to Wanda.

- Timmy, you can't do that! I don't have ...! - Timmy shot him a meaningful look and Cosmo got it all. - Oh, right!

His whole little body shuddered in anticipation of the immense pleasure ... and possibly pain, that he'd feel.

- But then you'll lose your virginity, Timmy! Are you sure you want to lose it with me, with a fairy, with your godparent? Shouldn't you rather wait a little longer?

- How longer! At this rate I won't have a girlfriend ever! At least I want to be sure that I don't remain a virgin when I'm 40, as Mr. Crocket.

Cosmo was perplexed:  
>-One moment, how do you know that Mr. Crocket is a virgin?<p>

- Oh, please, Cosmo! He still lives with his mother! It's clear.

Cosmo didn't understand the connection between being a virgin and living with the mother, so he just shrugged.

Timmy began to undress, but Cosmo wasn't able to look at him as he did. If he showed interest in his body,  
>if he saw him naked on purpose, that would confirm that he was a dirty old man who liked to hook up with young boys.<p>

"Well, but maybe I'm a dirty old man, after all." - He thought bitterly.

Timmy finished undressing and jumped on the bed, and got close to him like a wild beast about to hunt for prey. Cosmo was very nervous, and felt incredibly vulnerable.

-Timmy, can I turn off the light? – he begged, wishing to have at least the dark to protect him. Timmy was magnanimous and agreed.  
>Cosmo waved his wand and suddenly, an inscrutable blackness filled the room.<p>

- Come on Cosmo, don't go so far! I can't hit the target this way! – protested Timmy- Let at least the moonlight come through!

Cosmo sighed, resignedly, and had to let in the natural light of the night. He had hoped that Timmy wouldn't mind if it was completely dark, but that would have been too good to be true.  
>Now there was enough light in the bedroom for Timmy, to see all his expressions of pleasure and his outstretched legs, much to his shame.<p>

Timmy got under the covers and crawled over him. Cosmo automatically embraced him and pressed against his chest.  
>Since they were going to make love, he should at least be loving, right? Also, Timmy's stomach was touching his erection, and that was a nice feeling.<br>Meanwhile, Timmy realized that his godfather had started moving his hips back and forth to rub against him, and he was smiling with the same silly sweetness of before.

"It seems that he's taking a liking to this. And still pretends to be faithful to his wife! It's been just two days, and he already prefers me.  
>I suppose that married adults are like that... "- thought Timmy with irony.<p>

Cosmo was stroking his hair, neck and back, and no doubt hoped that Timmy would reciprocate with similar gestures of affection.  
>But Timmy didn't want to waste time with useless romanticism:<p>

-Hey, Cosmo, we'll move from the preliminaries and go straight to the point, right?

Cosmo was disappointed, but what could he say?  
>Timmy took the bottle that he had left on the table, opened it, and rubbed his fingers in the gooey and slippery substance that was inside.<p>

Cosmo looked at that gel with curiosity; it seemed jam.  
>-What's that, Timmy? Smells good, can you eat it?<p>

-Not exactly. I found it in the bathroom of my parents the other day, by chance.

-What is it for?

-You'll see now ... - replied Timmy with an enigmatic smile.

Then he separated Cosmo's legs, made him bend the knees, and brought them to his chest.  
>After that, he introduced the fingers and spread the gel around the cavity, as deep as he could.<br>Cosmo winced as he felt the coldness of the substance tickling inside. The first time Timmy had put his finger inside him, it was very strange, very humiliating.  
>But the second time didn't seem so embarrassing, it just felt good.<p>

Timmy finished lubricating the inside, and gently pulled the finger out, making Cosmo moan. The fairy seemed eager to be penetrated again.  
>Well, then he would have what he wanted ...<p>

Timmy spread also some gel on his erect penis and placed the tip of the glans at the entrance.  
>Then, without warning, pushed hard, and against all odds, managed to get half of the penis inside the narrow hole.<br>Cosmo's eyes widened so much that almost went out of their sockets, and he stifled a cry of pain, but the next moment couldn't help himself, and began to cry loudly:

-Ow, ow, Timmy, no, it hurts, it hurts A LOT! Please take it out, take it out, it's too big, IT HURTS! – he was making such a fuss that Timmy had to retreat in a hurry, before the crying woke up his parents.

Cosmo wiped away the tears among sobs and hiccups.

-You're such a whiner, Cosmo! – mumbled Timmy.

-Sorry Timmy, but you're too big for me. Remember, I'm a fairy, there's a certain difference in size ...

-Well, so what? Turn bigger, turn into human. You have magic for that, right? I know, turn into Trixie! - Timmy's eyes lit up with the brilliant idea.

-Oh, Timmy, I can't do that! Maintaining a shape that is not my own, requires a lot of focusing.  
>I can't have sex and take care of it at the same time, understand it!<br>If you were smaller ...

- What! You wish I was smaller! You're a pedophile, Cosmo! - exclaimed Timmy, outraged.-Well, now I know why you hugged me so much when I was ten ...

- No, no, no, I didn't mean that! - hastened to explain Cosmo, horrified. - I meant that if you were smaller IN SIZE we could do it without problem.

-Well, go ahead. Change my size. -Cosmo waved his wand and Timmy was enveloped in a puff of magic.  
>When the cloud lifted, Timmy was still the same size as before.<p>

- Cosmo, you idiot, you haven't changed anything!

-Well ... actually yes, I've changed something ... –said the fairy, pointing to the crotch of Timmy. He looked down ...

- Ha, ha, very funny! Come on, reduce my size entirely! - ordered Timmy with a grimace.

Cosmo got it right this time, and shrank Timmy until he was more or less the same size as a fairy.  
>However, he was still a little bigger than him, and certainly stronger, but Cosmo liked it that way.<p>

Thereafter, sex was uneventful, and soon both of them were on the verge of climax.  
>Timmy thrusted hard, abandoning himself to a pleasure that so far had been only a dream for him,<br>and Cosmo bounced on the bed with each thrust, crying louder and louder:

- Oh, Timmy, oh, Timmy! Push it deeper, deeper, harder, fuck me harder! – In the middle of ecstasy, he yelled words that not even himself was aware of knowing.

At first, they had been nothing but moans of pleasure, but now Cosmo's cries were already going through the roof.  
>Timmy was afraid that they might hear them, and covered the mouth of his godfather with the hand, ignoring his protests.<p>

- Cosmo, try to be less noisy, will you? –he scolded him- All Dimmsdale must be hearing you.  
>Mr. Crocket must be now in bed, wide-eyed, saying: "that sounded like someone having sex with a ... FAIRY GODPARENT!"<br>You don't want them catching us, do you?

Cosmo shook his head, ready to be more discreet from now on.

He tried, he really tried, but minutes later he was screaming again as much as before.  
>Timmy had to wish quickly that his parents went temporarily deaf, to avoid being caught.<br>Thereafter, there was no need to worry about noise.

It didn't take long for Timmy to come,  
>and when Cosmo felt that warm fluid running inside him and passing by that extra-sensitive point, he couldn't avoid cumming too.<br>He sat up in bed, to let his wings flutter freely during orgasm, and buried his face in Timmy's chest,  
>while both abandoned themselves to some other dimension of pure and perfect happiness, far away from the real world.<p>

Cosmo had never felt anything like this before, it was as if this time the pleasure arised from within, and spread throughout his body in shock waves.  
>That orgasm was unlike any previous he had, not sure why.<br>But unfortunately, it only lasted a few seconds.

Timmy's body collapsed on Cosmo, panting exhausted, while his strength began to fail.  
>It took him a while to pull his member out from Cosmo's cavity, and when he did so, the fairy felt incredibly empty and desolate.<br>He let out a plaintive groan, and hugged his godchild, who had already regained his normal size.

-Timmy it was fantastic, even for your first time.-whispered Cosmo, still breathing hard. - Before being with you, I didn't even know that you could feel something inside there. Where did you learn ...?

-Internet- snapped Timmy. And for once, that answer had some sense.

Cosmo would have liked to spend time in the arms of Timmy, getting cuddles and caresses, as he often did with Wanda.  
>That would have helped him feel less dirty.<br>He made an attempt at kissing Timmy, but the boy ignored him and simply yawned while he said:

-Clean the bed, Cosmo. And go back quickly with Wanda. She could wake up and discover that you're gone- he yawned again and closed his eyes to sleep.

Cosmo had no choice but to return to the fishbowl, cold and downcast.

He was being used as a common whore, and he allowed it.  
>But what could he do? Timmy was his beloved godson, he had to do it for him.<br>He entered home with extreme secrecy and slipped into bed next to Wanda. Fortunately, his wife was sound asleep.

He shifted several times trying to find a good position to sleep, but none was good.  
>Now he realized how much hurted his body, it was as if a train had passed over him.<p>

"I won't be able to sit down for several days"- he thought, ashamed.

However, Cosmo knew it wasn't just the pain in his butt what didn't let him sleep, there was something in his head, called conscience, that tortured him even more.

Two weeks went by in this way. Two weeks without change in the situation, two weeks during which Cosmo continued answering to Timmy's call whenever he wanted;  
>some days he didn't request him at all, and other days he did several times, it depended.<br>And Cosmo was as divided as ever. At night, among the darkness in Timmy's bed, he forgot everything, who he was and who was his lover, abandoning himself to pleasure and lust.  
>And he liked it, damn it, he liked it!<br>But then, after orgasm, when he had to return alone to his own home, or during the day, when he played with Poof in the park, or sat down in front of Wanda to have dinner,  
>or when she gave him the first kiss early in the morning, he felt like rubbish.<br>The idea of betraying his family, even the idea of being betraying Timmy, not knowing how to be a good godparent to guide him during this stage of adolescence,  
>all that was killing him.<p>

And he couldn't ask anyone around for help. With whom should he talk: his mother, Jorgen, Cupid!  
>There was no fairy who could understand him ...<p>

There was no fairy but ... what about an anti-fairy?  
>Wasn't there, in anti-fairy world, a creature that was his exact mirror, like a negative image?<br>And couldn't he find understanding in that creature, maybe even some advice, since deep inside both of them were merely the two sides of the same coin?

That way, two weeks after Timmy and he made love for the first time,  
>Cosmo went to the world of anti-fairies, and more specifically, to the dark castle of Anti-Cosmo.<p>

It was Sunday, and Wanda was spending the day again with her father, along with Poof, so she wouldn't have to learn that he had gone to that horrible place.  
>Cosmo felt cold sweat dripping from his forehead and his heart pounding, as he stood in front of the ominous black door.<br>He was tempted several times to forget about his mission and fly back to Fairy World, with its bright colors and its harmless citizens.  
>What if he was kidnapped by Anti-Cosmo, what if he tortured him? After all he was evil, didn't he?<p>

However, Cosmo finally decided to take the doorknocker and hit with it on the massive door, if only by inertia.  
>Anti-Cosmo himself received him, wearing a red velvet robe, which showed he had spent the whole day at home and had no intention of leaving.<br>Cosmo's heart sank just seeing him, while Anti-Cosmo merely raised an eyebrow, somewhat incredulous:

- How is it that you come here, my dear opposite? And without Wanda! What happened? – he asked with a sly smile -Trouble in paradise?

"Damn, why must he be always so smart and intuitive?" -growled Cosmo to himself.

-Sorry to bother you, Anti-Me, but I need to talk with you about something that happened to me. I thought you would understand me ...

-Understanding you, my dear, requires neither much time, nor much effort. -joked Anti-Cosmo, scathing.

Cosmo smiled, the fact that his Anti-He spoke with such familiarity and mocking condescension comforted him.  
>At least he didn't seem hostile, and his voice sounded sweet, somehow.<p>

- Can I come in?

- But of course, I'm alone! Although you arrive a little late for tea. It's already eight in the evening.

-Then I'll settle with one of those chocolates filled with peppermint. What were their names?

- "After Eight"?

- Yes, that's it.

Anti-Cosmo led the fairy to the living-room, where a fire burned in the fireplace, and pulled another armchair to it, so that his visitor could sit down.  
>Cosmo let his eyes wander through the big room, trying to gain some time to bring his thoughts into order.<br>The room was decorated with exquisite taste, full of tapestries, paintings, Persian rugs and classical sculptures.  
>The firelight reflected off the white marble producing hypnotic flashes, and cast fantastic shadows on the curtains.<p>

"This is so boring ..." -thought Cosmo-"If I had a wife as dumb as Anti-Wanda, to let me do whatever I wanted,  
>I wouldn't decorate my house like that, but I'd have an amusement park ride just for me in the living-room,<br>and I'd have a pool where, instead of in water, you could swim in custard. "- his eyes set then in the book that Anti-Cosmo had left on the tea table  
>before going to open the door. –"The Antichrist, by F. Nietzsc ..."- he tried to read on the cover-" Bah, a boring book, for sure! "<p>

The velvety voice of Anti-Cosmo brought him out of his reverie:

- Well? What was that important thing that you had to tell me?

Cosmo hesitated, not knowing where to start. Now he regretted having gone there, he didn't feel like talking about his misery as much as he thought at first.

- Can I eat a chocolate? – he asked nervously. Anti-Cosmo offered him a tray full of them and Cosmo took a handful, no matter if it seemed rude to eat so many.  
>-You see ... It's about my godson- confessed, once he had finished devouring the chocolates- Lately he behaves very strangely ...<p>

- Oh, wait a minute! - Interrupted the anti-fairy, fluttering to Cosmo's chair and leaning so much over him, that the fairy thought he was going to bite him on the neck, living up to his vampire appearance.  
>But Anti-Cosmo simply wet the finger with saliva and wiped the corners of his mouth, which were stained with chocolate.<br>Cosmo realized that Anti-Cosmo's eyes showed an almost wild brightness under the firelight, and that gazed at him with disturbing interest.  
>He shivered a little.<p>

- That's it! - said Anti-Cosmo when he finished wiping, and returned to his seat- What were you saying about your godson?

- Well, since he became a teenager he's not the same! - Cosmo stood up and started walking in circles in front of the fireplace, upset. -He's always thinking about a girl from high school, and since she ignores him ... Well, the other day he ... he and I were playing ... and then ...-Cosmo had to stop for breath,  
>he didn't feel able to say what he was about to say: - Timmy started touching me.<p>

Cosmo stood motionless in the middle of the room, downcast and humiliated,  
>not daring to look up to see the expression in the anti-fairy's face, who also rose from his chair and approached him.<p>

- What do you mean by Timmy touching you? - He asked, apparently interested in his problem- Do you mean he touched you like this? – and Anti-Cosmo pressed the arm of the fairy.

Cosmo shook his head.

-No, not like that ...

- Oh! So was it like this? – and Anti-Cosmo slipped a hand under his opposite's shirt and gently stroked his nipple.

- Yes, that's what he did! - exclaimed Cosmo, surprised at the great intuition of his Anti-He.

-And I guess that thereafter he did this, right? – and Anti-Cosmo went down with his hand over the body of the poor fairy,  
>and placed it between his legs, stroking his private parts. Cosmo's green eyes widened immeasurably.<p>

- Yes, just that! How did you know ...? - And then, realizing the lustful expression on Anti-Cosmo's face, and how he licked his teeth,  
>his dull brain finally understood what was happening –Ah, let go of me! What are you doing, Anti-Me?<p>

Cosmo escaped from his clutches and flew around the room, crying hysterically:

- You're just like him! You just want to abuse me! Why, why does everyone treat me so badly? Buaaa!

Anti-Cosmo quickly flapped his bat wings and flew after him, trying to calm him down:  
>- Quiet, Cosmo, quiet! Come on, don't cry, it was just a joke!<p>

He catched soon the disoriented fairy, and holding him tightly from behind, managed to immobilize and bring him to the ground.  
>Cosmo then hugged him and cried uncontrollably on his shoulder.<p>

- What should I do, Anti-Cosmo? Tell me what to do! I've been making love with Timmy, my godson, because he ordered me to do so, and I liked it!  
>But I don't want to be unfaithful to Wanda! I don't want to cheat on her any longer! I feel so dirty ...<p>

Cosmo's little body was trembling among hiccups, tight against his opposite, and his tears began to soak the velvet robe.  
>However, Anti-Cosmo was condescending and allowed him to unburden himself, while stroking his green hair.<p>

-Perhaps I could help. I could take care of Timmy in your place. If he's just looking for sex, as it seems,  
>I don't think he would care about the change. – whispered the anti-fairy in his ear.<p>

Cosmo raised his head in disbelief, wiping the tears away.  
>- Would you volunteer to sleep with Timmy so that I don't have to keep doing this?<p>

- Exactly. I'd be delighted to do it. And at the same time, I could give that young lad a lesson to get all those nonsenses out of his head . - said Anti-Cosmo, while magically changed his clothes and reappeared in front of Cosmo dressed with a skimpy black leather outfit, and with a whip in his hand .

Cosmo looked at his twin from top to toe, and felt himself blushing.  
>- A whip! Oh, no, Anti-Cosmo, I don't want you to hurt Timmy! He's my godson and I love him! – he exclaimed alarmed.<p>

Anti-Cosmo downplayed the matter with a wave of his hand.  
>-Don't worry, dear. I'm not going to hurt him. I'm just going to teach him the noble art of sadomasochism. Spanking, handcuffs, you know ...<p>

- Nothing of spanking!

-All right, well, no spanking ... -Anti-Cosmo smiled frankly at the fairy, and he smiled back, calmer now.

-But what will happen with Anti-Wanda? What if she finds out?

- Bah, Anti-Wanda doesn't care! We're a very open couple. I have threesomes with men and women often, and she joins in sometimes.  
>We like this life. Monogamy is so bourgeois, so <em>demodé<em>...

Cosmo shook his head in astonishment:  
>-Really, Anti-Me, I didn't know you were so kinky.<p>

-In Europe we call it "decadent".

Cosmo spent still a couple of hours at Anti-Cosmo's manor, talking calmly about trifles, and finished off with the entire tray of chocolates.  
>Outside was getting dark, and Cosmo thought it was time to go home. If Wanda went back before and didn't find him in the castle, or with Timmy,<br>she'd begin to worry, and it wasn't worth it.

Anti-Cosmo accompanied his guest to the door to bid him farewell.

- Are you sure that you don't want to spend the night here? – Offered the anti-fairy, slightly stroking the back of his hand.

Cosmo bit his lower lip.  
>The idea of spending the night with the anti-fairy, curled in his arms to receive his heat, the two halves (the good and the bad) brought together in a warm embrace,<br>was strangely comforting and poetic, he'd almost say symbolic.  
>But he had to reject the offer, he had already enough trouble with Timmy, and didn't need another lover.<p>

Anti-Cosmo smiled sadly at the rejection.

-It's ironic. I could have in my bed whoever I wanted, except the one who most resembles me ...  
>Tell me Cosmo, among the things that Timmy did to you, was this one? - and without warning, Anti-Cosmo leaned on him and gave him a sweet and passionate kiss.<p>

Cosmo was startled at first, but a second later his eyes closed with pleasure, and his wings fluttered a little.  
>When Anti-Cosmo separated his lips, the fairy smiled gratefully, still feeling the warmth of the kiss on his mouth.<p>

-No, he never did that. - answered Cosmo, and pausing a moment to reflect on how Timmy had treated him,  
>said before leaving: - You know what, Anti-Cosmo? ... You can spank him a little, ... if you want.<p>

-It will be my pleasure. - The anti-fairy winked through his monocle, and said goodbye, wishing him luck.

After that, he returned to his armchair, by the fire and by Nietzsche.


	3. Chapter 3

After visiting his opposite, Cosmo felt that a huge weight had been taken off his mind. His troubles were over, yes.  
>From now on, Anti-Cosmo would satisfy Timmy as long as his whim lasted, and he could return to his normal, happy life, and forget those dark and shameful secrets.<br>He would be again Timmy's fairy godparent, and nothing more, with no sexual favors as bonus.  
>Cosmo was so happy he began to whistle, not even noticing the gloomy surroundings and the grim faces of the anti-fairies around him.<p>

Upon arriving home, he was in such a good mood, that he decided to make dinner for once to surprise Wanda when she returned.  
>He made a few omelets, and didn't burn anything this time; well, yes, he burned one of the omelets, but he would eat that.<br>Nothing could displease him today.

When Wanda and Poof appeared through the door, he jumped and covered them with kisses.  
>Wanda was surprised by the change in her husband, and seemed very happy when saw that Cosmo<br>had left the melancholic attitude of the past few weeks and returned to his crazy foolish normal self.  
>At dinner time, he ate with his usual appetite.<br>After that, he played around with Poof until the child started to feel sleepy.  
>And finally in bed, he pleased his wife as he hadn't done for a long time.<br>He fell asleep soon after, peacefully.

Everything would have been perfect, if he hadn't dreamed about Timmy ... and a wet dream, also.  
>He awoke in the middle of the night as if he had a nightmare, his heart pounding in his chest, sweating profusely, suffocated as if it was 40 ° C in the room.<p>

- Oh! Timmy ... -he moaned, remembering the dream with great detail, and touched his crotch,  
>where the erection threatened to come out of his underpants. - Shit, shit, shit! Get down, please, don't do this to me!<p>

But when he realized what he was doing, he found that he was already playing with it.  
>Who was he kidding? He wanted Timmy, he wanted to feel again the fragance of his hair,<br>his weight over him, his youthful energy when he thrusted inside him.  
>One last night, just one more night and it would be the end, really.<br>He needed to do it one last time. He deserved it.

With infinite care he leaned over Wanda, fast asleep, and kissed her head.

"I'm sorry, Wanda, but after this I won't cheat on you anymore. I love you. What happens to me right now is just physical. "

He got out of bed quietly, left the castle and the fishbowl, and got into Timmy's bed as stealthy as a thief.  
>Once under the sheets, he came closer to the boy's body, until he felt the warmth that it gave off.<p>

Timmy slept on his side and his back, turned to him, went up and down with the rhythm of his quiet breathing.  
>Cosmo hugged him from behind, trying to encircle the broad shoulders of the boy with his little arms.<p>

- Mmmm ... Timmy! – he sighed, rubbing his head against the back of his neck like an affectionate cat. - Wake up Timmy, it's me, Cosmo. I need some love, wake up. –  
>And he began to stroke his godson by reaching under the t-shirt that he wore to sleep.<p>

It didn't take long to awaken him with so many caresses, and the boy pushed Cosmo slightly to move him away.

- Why have you come? I didn't ask you to come today. – he growled sleepy. - Leave me alone, I wanna sleep!

But Cosmo kept on insisting, and stuck to Timmy even more closely than before.

-I know that you haven't called me, but I wanted to be with you regardless. Come on, Timmy, be a good boy! I wanna make love, come on ...

Timmy's patience ran out when his godfather began to kiss his neck and pressed the crotch against him.

- Damn, Cosmo! What part of the "No" don't you understand! – yelled, and this time he pushed him away harder. – You're a sex-maniac!  
>If you're so hot, go and jerk off yourself, but let me sleep. Really, seeing how you behave, you seem more a nympho than a fairy.<br>Do you think that sneaking by treachery in the bed of your godchild and feeling him up is nice?  
>I'm sure there are laws in Fairy World that punish the godparents who do these things.<p>

Cosmo was paralyzed under the reproach-rain that poured over him.  
>And worst of all was that Timmy had a point: He had no right to snuggle up against his asleep godson and wake him, asking for sex.<p>

He was the fairy godparent, he was the one granting wishes, not asking things for himself!  
>And yet ... he had really hoped that Timmy would reciprocate, that he would do this little favor, if only for the love he felt for him, or the pity.<p>

Since the fairy stood apart on one side of the bed, motionless and silent, without doing new attempts at harassment,  
>Timmy turned around and closed his eyes, trying to regain the sleep that this stupid Cosmo had stolen from him.<p>

And then he heard it.  
>A quiet sob, shy and stifled, as does someone who doesn't want to be found out crying.<br>He, Timmy, had made Cosmo cry, his godparent.

It's not that Cosmo crying was a novelty. In fact, Cosmo cried CONSTANTLY: when he scraped his knee,  
>when someone ate his candies, when Jorgen didn't let him take his giant wand, and so on.<br>What was important therefore wasn't the fact that Cosmo was crying, but that He, Timmy, was the one who had made him cry.

And besides, this one wasn't the childish and insignificant crying so typical of Cosmo.  
>It sounded more like an adult man crying about something serious, about a real problem.<p>

Something inside Timmy "clicked" then, and all the scenes of his life that he had shared with the little fairy passed in front of his eyes,  
>as if a movie projector had been set into motion.<br>All the stupid whims and wishes that had ocurred to him countless times, and that he had however tried to fulfill the best he could, even when they were dangerous.  
>The plays, and laughing, and clowning that he used to entertain him during those horrible days, now distant, that he spent with Vicki.<br>How much he and Wanda had cared for him, and the lessons about life that had given him, and how, ultimately, had fulfilled the role of parents much better than his true biological parents.

And at the end of all this long series of scenes which comprised his life, after having received so much in exchage for nothing, at the very end,  
>how had he paid Cosmo? Pushing him away to a cold corner at the edge of his bed, after taking advantage of him whenever he wanted,<br>saying him a few harsh words, and making him cry.

"My God, I've been so cruel!"-Timmy was appalled upon seeing himself for the first time, as they saw him from the outside. - "I was so focused on my own problems  
>with the rejection of Trixie and the jokes of high-school bullies, that I haven't even notice the damage I've been doing. I've been a bully too, after all. "<p>

Timmy came closer to the small figure of Cosmo, who still curled up and trembled there, and put his arms around him.

- Oh, Cosmo, don't cry, don't cry please!

Cosmo flinched in surprise as he felt suddenly Timmy's arms, which a moment before had pushed him rudely, now embracing his body for warmth,  
>and the mouth that had criticized him so harshly, now kissing his hair and whispering conciliatory words:<p>

-I'm sorry, Cosmo. I had no right to speak to you as I have done. I've been insensible, I've used you for what I wanted,  
>and I haven't stopped for a moment to think about your feelings, to think that maybe you had needs and desires as well.<br>Forgive me, Cosmo, forgive me, I've been a horrible person!

Cosmo swallowed the sob that was stuck in his throat and quit crying,  
>while a warm and bright happiness began to grow more and more in his chest, to the point that it almost hurt.<p>

- No, Timmy, you're not horrible, you're a good boy! I knew, I knew that deep down you were still the same boy! – he exclaimed, pressing against Timmy so much,  
>that the boy thought that his godfather would go through him to his other side. - I regret so much getting in your bed without permission. That's been very nasty, I admit it.<p>

-It's okay, Cosmo. It's not your fault to be horny. After all, it was me the one who forced you to come every few minutes to have a screw;  
>how can I get angry then, if you come of your own free will! What hypocrisy! It's what I've done with you what it's truly nasty: abusing you, blackmailing you ...<br>I won't blame you if you hate me from now on.

-I don't hate you, Timmy. I'll never hate you.

The boy was moved: how quickly did he forget and forgive!, how easy was to please him!  
>He stroked the backbone of the fairy up and down, very gently, and Cosmo sighed with joy.<p>

And then, Timmy did something that he had never done before: he grabbed Cosmo by the chin, lifted his face toward him, and kissed him tenderly on the mouth.  
>Cosmo melted inside when Timmy's tongue entered his mouth, and embraced his own tongue, and ran through his teeth, and tickled his palate.<p>

"Timmy loves me, it's not just sex, he loves me!" -celebrated a little voice inside his head, as he gave himself with unleashed passion to that first kiss,  
>which unfortunately had to be the last.<p>

-Hey, Cosmo, do you still want to make love? - whispered Timmy.

The bright eyes of the fairy and the way he pressed the abdomen against his thigh, were more than vocal about it.  
>Timmy smiled warmly and ran a hand through his naked side. He was so soft ... the softer skin that Timmy had ever touched,<br>velvety and covered with a peach-like fuzz. Surely that stupid Trixie, even with all those creams that put on her face, wasn't half as soft as him.

- Well? What do you want to do, Cosmo? Today you choose. Ask me anything.

Cosmo was again as aroused as before:  
>- I want to do what we did the first day, and then what we did the second day! – he exclaimed, anxiously.<p>

-You're not very demanding, right?

The fairy shrugged:  
>-I don't have much imagination, I suppose.<p>

So Timmy went to work. But this time, he didn't rush to undress his partner, or spared in kisses and warm-up caresses.  
>He pleased the fairy all he could, until he asked him to stop, and was careful not to hurt him.<br>After finishing, they huddled against each other, exhausted and satisfied.

-Thank you, Timmy. - sighed Cosmo, while an immense peace took over his body. - This time you've outdone yourself. I don't know if I'll can fly tomorrow ...

- What an exaggeration! - laughed the boy. - But yeah, I guess I've improved since the first time. I'm sorry I teared you up back then, I was such a brute.

- Bah, everybody can have a mechanical failure!

-Anyway, we have many nights ahead for practice ...

When he heard this, Cosmo felt a painful bite on his chest.  
>He had to tell Timmy. Not in vain, if he had come to his bed that night, was primarily to put an end to this affair.<p>

-Yes, about that, Timmy ... You see ... I can't keep doing these things.

Timmy looked up sharply and tried to peer into Cosmo's eyes in the dark, confused.  
>- What do you mean?<p>

-Well ... I have a family, I'm married, and I don't want to risk my marriage cheating on Wanda. You must understand, I love her.  
>And although I had a great time with you, and although I love you as my godson and during these nights I started to love you also as something else ... she is my wife.<br>And there's nothing in the world that can make me leave her. So I have to end these night encounters, before it gets out of hand. You understand, don't you, Timmy?

Timmy nodded, sad.  
>-That's true, Cosmo. I forgot that this affair not only affected us, but also your family. Forgive my selfishness. - And leaning over him, he kissed him on the forehead. –<br>If you don't want to sleep with me anymore, I respect that. I feel sad having to say goodbye to all this, but it's your decision.

- Oh, Timmy, that's very noble and very mature of you! If I were in your place I'd have started yelling hysterically.

-Do not tempt me ...

-Anyway, there's no need to worry. I found a replacement for me to fulfill my duties whenever you feel like having company.

-Who is it? - asked Timmy, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

-Anti-Cosmo! - announced the fairy, as if that was sensational news. Timmy frowned in disgust.

-Anti-Cosmo! But he's evil! And so ugly ...

-How can you say he's ugly, Timmy! Anti-Cosmo is gorgeous!

-You say that because he has your same face, of course...

-Well, yes ... but he's very elegant.

-He's blue!

-He's great at kissing.

Timmy shook his head in disbelief.  
>-Damn, Cosmo! Have you kissed him! But what's wrong with you? You say that you love Wanda and have to be faithful, and then you go around there, kissing the first guy you find!<p>

-Yes, I know, I have so little self-restraint! But he was the one who jumped on me! - apologized Cosmo, embarrased.- Well, what do you say? Do you want to stay with Anti-Cosmo or not?

Timmy rolled his eyes, a little tired of the conversation.  
>- Okay, okay, let him come someday! Just to try ... Although, on the other hand, this afternoon I've received a call from one of the girls I met on the beach, do you remember?<br>I had given her my number, though I didn't hope that she'd call me, and suddenly this afternoon, wham!, she has remembered me and wants to meet with me tomorrow!  
>Maybe I should date her. What do you think?<p>

Cosmo's eyes widened and a smile from ear to ear crossed his face, upon hearing such good news.  
>-But Timmy, what are you saying! That plan is even better for a 16 year old boy than staying at home, smooching with anti-fairies!<p>

So the next day, Timmy met with the girl and Cosmo accompanied him to help with the date's details,  
>while Wanda stayed watching Timmy's room to impersonate him if their parents come in, since the boy was supposed to be studying.<br>Not that Wanda liked helping not to study, but this was a special occasion and very important for Timmy.

Meanwhile, Cosmo had a great time that evening, enjoying the fact that he could be again just Timmy's fairy godparent:  
>no tension, no surreptitious glances, no dirty thoughts circling his head.<p>

The date went well without a hitch.  
>Cosmo turned first into a sports car, so Timmy could pick up the girl and go to the cinema with her.<br>During the film, he magically introduced a couple of terror scenes, hoping that the girl would be frightened and embrace Timmy.  
>The one who was scared was Timmy himself, but the result was the same, so he was satisfied.<br>Later, while strolling through the park, he turned into a rose-seller, so Timmy could have a romantic gesture with his partner.  
>And finally, in the cafeteria where they were drinking a milk-shake, he turned all songs on the radio into love songs.<br>He couldn't intervene directly in her feelings, but a little help wouldn't hurt either.

Upon leaving, after Timmy had brought the girl back to home, she leaned over and kissed him on the lips, proving that the plan had gone correctly.  
>Cosmo liked the girl: she was pretty, nice, they seemed to like each other a lot,<br>and she would be a great help for Timmy to forget once and for all his unhealthy obsession with Trixie ...  
>But when he saw her kissing Timmy, his beloved godson, the fairy couldn't help feeling a pang of jealousy.<br>After all, just the night before Timmy was still embracing Him, kissing Him, and he hadn't got over it yet. In fact, it would take him a long time to get over it.  
>He had enjoyed too intense and pleasurable experiences with Timmy to forget just like that, overnight.<p>

Acting out of petty revenge, Cosmo couldn't resist the temptation to turn into a bee and sting the girl in the nose when she was already opening the door of her garden.  
>Now she would be beautiful! Fortunately, Timmy didn't realize that the vicious bee was his godfather.<p>

After returning home, Timmy started studying for the few hours he had left before having to go to sleep, and Cosmo returned to the castle in the fishbowl.  
>There he found a pretty bored Wanda in front of the TV.<p>

- Ah! You're back, honey. How did the date go? Nothing interesting has happened here...

- Oh, the date went very well, very well ...! - replied Cosmo, somewhat cranky, remembering the kiss of Timmy with that teenager, and went fluttering to the couch to sit beside his wife.

Wanda toyed around with one of the strands of green hair in a flirty attitude.  
>-You say that as if you were upset. What happens, Cosmo? Are you jealous? Don't you want anyone taking away your Timmy? He's getting older, you know.<p>

- Wanda, you talk as if he were my lover or something! – he exclaimed, and instantly regretted deeply what his big uncontrollable mouth had just dropped.

His wife smiled wickedly.  
>-Well, Cosmo, you and Timmy spend so much time together and alone lately ... that who knows!<p>

Cosmo felt his guts churning upon hearing that, and he almost threw up out of anxiety. He excused himself a moment and flew like lightning to get locked in the bathroom.  
>He didn't feel well, and looking in the mirror, found out that he was pale as a corpse. He splashed cold water on his face, trying to react.<br>Why, why he felt so badly when heard Wanda talking like that? She was just joking, and also, his relationship with Timmy was over!

There was no reason to feel guilty in front of her anymore, that was old news! And yet ... why did he still feel guilty?

"Sooner or later you'll have to tell her everything, Cosmo. You know it. "- said an insidious little voice in his head.

Cosmo tried to shake off those frightening thoughts.  
>Telling her! No way! What was the point in doing it now, when all was happily resolved? Wanda hadn't discovered it and that was what mattered, why make her upset?<br>And the truth was too harsh, she would kill him ... no, worse, leave him!

"But she's your wife and has the right to know, not? If you don't confess, the regrets will kill you, Cosmo.  
>You won't find peace or rest, you'll never feel clean in front of her until you admit openly what you've done. "- continued the insistent little voice.<p>

- Oh, shut up, stupid brain! Who is listening you? I do not, of course. I haven't ever listened to you. – he exclaimed angrily, and splashed more cold water to his face.

Wanda knocked gently on the door.  
>-Honey, are you okay? You don't have stomachache, right?<p>

-Don't worry, Wanda, I'm fine. – he answered reluctantly.

-Does your faggigly gland hurt again?

-No! My faggigly gland is perfect!

-I say it because if you've done lately intense physical exercise you could have damaged it. Maybe we should go to the doctor to check you up, just in case ...

-For the last time, Wanda, I **haven't** done intense physical exercise, I **don't** need a doctor to check me up, and I have **nothing** to hide! - shouted Cosmo, now angry for real.

Faced with this answer, Wanda moved away and left him alone.  
>Cosmo, however, got over his anger soon and apologized to Wanda for the last outburst.<p>

After that he was quiet, until night in bed, when he was assaulted by the question of what would have happened with Timmy and Anti-Cosmo.  
>Would the anti-fairy come finally to his date with the boy or not?<br>Suddenly, Cosmo was frightened by the idea of his godson alone with his evil opposite. How could he thought it would be a good idea sending him there!  
>How could he give him permission to get into Timmy's bed! He didn't remember having been drunk when he closed the deal with the anti-fairy.<p>

His British charisma probably seduced him.

Dying of curiosity and fear, he rose from bed to go take a look at Timmy's room and make sure everything was okay.  
>But he hadn't left the bedroom yet, when he heard Wanda stirring under the covers and murmuring sleepy:<p>

-Cosmo, darling, where are you going now? Poof is fast asleep, and I don't think Timmy needs you at this ungodly hour ...

"Damn, she was awake!" - cursed Cosmo. - Um ... I ... I ... I was going to have a pee. –he dropped the first excuse that came to his mind.

-Fairies don't need to go to the toilet. And you know it, Cosmo.

-It's true. I always forget ... "God, now she'll think I'm even more stupid ...!"

-Come on, get back to bed.

He had no choice but to obey and try to sleep, even with the uncertainty about what would have happened.  
>Fortunately, Anti-Cosmo didn't show up that night, as Timmy told him in a confidential way the next morning.<br>But Cosmo was left with some dismay over what Wanda had said. Why did she think that he was going to Timmy's bedroom? Since when was that usual?  
>All that did nothing but remind him once again about his painful secret.<p>

The bomb finally exploded that afternoon.

Cosmo was sunk in the Turner's sofa, now that they had gone out, and stared at the TV, changing channels so fast, that it seemed the fun was in the control button,  
>rather than in what appeared in the screen. Wanda was in the armchair next to him, reading (or pretending to read) one of those women magazines.<br>From time to time she raised her eyes from the text and looked at her husband. When he was aware that she was watching him and turned slightly,  
>she arched his eyebrows, smiled affably, and returned to reading.<p>

Cosmo was getting a little nervous about this constant play of looks.

-Wow, this article is very interesting! - exclaimed Wanda at one point. Cosmo left the remote control on one side and payed attention to her,  
>relieved by the breaking of that awkward silence. - It says here that a high percentage of men, at a certain age, experience a kind of crisis<br>and suddenly have the urge to do new and risky things to feel young again. It says that many buy a motorbike, or start playing dangerous sports, or change their dress style ...  
>But what many women don't know is that their husbands begin to have also extramarital relationships to escape the routine.<br>Some of them even begin to do things with other men, and they're more than what one would think!

Cosmo didn't like the turn the conversation was taking, no, he didn't like it the least, nothing at all.

A cold sweat ran down his forehead, and his wings flapped because of the strain that started to accumulate in his stomach.  
>To make things worse, Wanda continued talking about the article:<p>

- ... There are a few tips for women who have discovered that their husbands are cheating on them, and also a series of clues for those that suspect it.  
>Wow, I wouldn't like to be in the place of those poor women! - her big smiling pink eyes stared at Cosmo, as two sweet and innocent daggers.<p>

"Why does she look at me like that, why does she smile so naive!" Cosmo could hear his heart pounding against the ribs,  
>as if trying to break through them and come out of his chest. "I'm sure she hears it too, I'm sure she does."<p>

And Wanda kept on talking:  
>-I, however, feel so lucky to be married to you, honey ... You might not be the most handsome husband, and certainly not the brightest,<br>but I know perfectly well that you adore me and would never make me hurt. You'd never cheat on me, would you, Cosmo?  
>You love me too much, right?<p>

Cosmo's wings vibrated so rapidly at that time, his heart was beating so fast, and he sweated so much from every pore of his skin, that only two things could happen:  
>either Wanda realized what was going on by herself, or he would explode in a magic cloud, disintegrated by his own nervousness.<p>

"Tell her, NOW!" -ordered the insidious little voice, and Cosmo bowed to its will:

-Alright, alright, I'm going to confess! I'll confess it all! – he said throwing himself to the ground, at Wanda's feet. - I've cheated on you, I've cheated on you with Timmy, our godson!  
>I, Cosmo Cosma, have slept with Timmy Turner, I, his fairy godparent, have made love with him!<br>He asked me to do it and I pleased him, and he's been inside of me, and I've enjoyed it, and I've desired him!  
>And even when all this is over now, I don't deserve to be his godparent anymore, and above all, I don't deserve to be your husband anymore!<p>

The words escaped the lips of Cosmo by themselves, without the latter being able to do anything to hold them among the many tears that clogged his throat.  
>He knew this would be his undoing, but he couldn't help it.<br>His whole little body trembled, shaken by tears, awaiting punishment.

At any moment, he'd hear Wanda screaming hysterical, and she'd start hitting and throwing things at him, and fluttering madly from side to side of the room,  
>and finally she'd collapse in a corner and burst into tears, with her whole life destroyed.<p>

But none of this happened. Instead, he just heard the calm voice of Wanda saying:

-I knew it.

Cosmo looked up at once to stare with astonished eyes at his wife. All his despair had turned suddenly into amazement and disbelief.  
>- H ... How do you ... do you know? – he stammered.<p>

- How do I know? Anti-Cosmo invited himself yesterday at afternoon for tea, while you went with Timmy to his date, and told me everything.  
>But I wanted to wait for your own confession, dear. - replied Wanda, somewhat sarcastically.<p>

Cosmo had stopped crying completely, but was unable to utter a single word.  
>That Anti-Cosmo bastard...! How could he be such a gossip! The one to blame was himself, after all, for trusting an anti-fairy.<p>

-Oh, and he also told me about that plan of yours to send him to replace you in Timmy's bed! - continued Wanda, putting her hands on her hips,  
>and frowning in disapproval. - You think it's funny to send anti-fairies to our godson, eh, Cosmo?<br>Of course, I told him that if he happens to poke his nose around Timmy's room, he'll have to deal first with me.

-B ... But ... - was all the fairyman managed to stammer, he was frozen in place.

Wanda grabbed his hand and got him up from the floor, to look directly at him, face to face.  
>Her expression was severe, but curiously enough, she didn't have the attitude of someone who has been deeply hurt.<br>She was angry, yes, but it was the same anger with which she scolded him, whenever he messed something up, accidentally.

-So making love with Timmy, huh? But do you know the mess you could have got into! For God's sake, Cosmo, he's still a minor!  
>If Fairy World authorities heard about this, you'd go to jail, and of course, you would be disqualified as a fairy godparent!<br>But how can you be so stupid to get involved in this by a hormone-crazed teenager! It's certainly true that men only think with their crotches ...

Cosmo finally mustered enough strength to reply:  
>-And what could I do, Wanda! He wanted to sleep with me, that was his wish and I had to fulfill it! The rules don't prevent it and ...<p>

- The rules? - Wanda waved her wand and called Da Rules forth.  
>She opened the book at the end and flipped a few pages to find what she wanted. - Read here, come on, darling ...<p>

Cosmo bent over the book and read the line his wife pointed out:  
>-"No fairy may be forced to have sex against hisher will."

Cosmo flushed to the roots of his green hair.  
>- I ... It's impossible, I checked the whole book! Where was this rule!<p>

-Appendix I, which refers to typical cases with teenage godchildren. Don't you read the appendices, Cosmo?

-Who the hell reads the appendices! – exclaimed the fairyman outraged, both at how badly organized was that book, and at his own stupidity.  
>All he wanted now was that the earth swallowed him to hide his indescribable shame. - But I don't understand ... If we broke the rules, why didn't we receive any notice? Why nothing happened?<p>

-Well, I guess your "against will" wasn't very strong, don't you think, Cosmo? - said Wanda with sarcasm.

And Cosmo got even redder, if possible.  
>But Wanda was right; in fact, Timmy hadn't even formulate the wish to have sex with him.<br>He just asked him to undress, and then Cosmo got turned on very quickly, and gave himself without resistance.

-At least you'd use protection, right? - sighed Wanda, seeing that everything else was already beyond hope.

- Protection? Well ... I had a pillow under my head so as not to hurt me. - Wanda covered her face with her hand, resigned.  
>No, it was hopeless, her husband was far beyond hope!<p>

- But Cosmo, how can you be so irresponsible! What should I do with you? Right tomorrow you're going to the doctor, and Timmy as well!

-Will I have a baby from Timmy?

-No! Fortunately, that doesn't work that way. And thank goodness, because we had enough already just with Poof.

Cosmo was feeling much better now, seeing that Wanda still worried about him.  
>-So ... do you still love me? - asked shyly the fairyman- Aren't you going to pack, take Poof, divorce me and ask your father to bury me under a mountain of garbage?<p>

Wanda waved the hand in a careless way.  
>- Bah! The truth is that I always knew you were a little gay, honey.<br>In fact, sometimes I spend my free time writing erotic stories in which you make out with Jorgen ... –she smiled, blushing a little. –  
>But what bothers me indeed, is that I've been asking you literally for centuries to try new things in bed and you never feel like it because you're so lazy.<br>And then comes Timmy and asks you, and you go for it at first attempt. I assure you that after 10,000 years of marriage ANY woman gets tired of the missionary position!

Cosmo stared at her, being so grumbling and still so understanding, and a tear of happiness rolled down his cheek.  
>Indeed, Wanda had no reason to be so good to him, but the fact is that she was, and that's what mattered.<p>

Without a word, Cosmo threw himself onto his wife and gave her the strongest hug of his life. He had never loved her so much before as in that moment.  
>Wanda surrounded him with her arms as well, and stroked his hair while kissing his cheek tenderly.<p>

-I'm so sorry, Wanda ... I don't know what came over me. I wasn't thinking about what I did, only about pleasure, because I'm too dumb to see the consequences of my actions.  
>But I swear you it won't happen again, because you're the only person I love and Timmy has understood it. Everything is sorted out, you haven't to worry about it.<p>

-Yeah, I know, I know ... - whispered Wanda, comforting him. Cosmo felt the luckiest fairy in the world: Wanda loved him, Timmy loved him ... even Anti-Cosmo loved him, in his way!  
>And that despite being unable to do anything right. He couldn't ask for more. -And regarding Timmy, - added Wanda in a more stern tone- he's going to have a tremendous scolding from me, and I'll think a good punishment for him, for being a spoiled brat and get you into this mess ...<br>Although ... well, I guess that on the other hand, I should be grateful to him for expanding your sexual horizons, eh, Cosmo?

-Yeah ...- he murmured, more concentrated in the embrace and the scent given off by Wanda's hair, than in what she said.

-And ... well ... I had thought that ... since you've been exploring your gay side ... - Wanda hesitated, stroking the wings of her husband with some nervousness –  
>... We could have a threesome with Juandissimo.<p>

Cosmo gazed open-mouthed at her and Wanda bit her lip.  
>-That's a joke right? - said the fairyman, not believing what he had just heard.<p>

-Huh? Yeah, right ... it's ... it's just a joke. How could I seriously pretend that Juandissimo… and you… and I ... well, that?, he, he!

-Phew, what a relief! Because you know how much I hate that guy. - and Cosmo turned to rest his head on the shoulder of his wife, satisfied.

Wanda sighed, "Well, I had to try at least ..."

-Oh, just one more thing, -said Cosmo, frowning intrigued. –  
>... Jorgen? Why with Jorgen!<p>

**THE END**

**And that's all. Thank you for reading this pervy little story of mine to the very end, **

**and if you liked it, don't forget to leave a review…or well, if you didn't like it, tell me why.**


End file.
